


Living is hard(dying is easy)

by Jaemins_smile



Series: Wild's adventure of healing [4]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Link (Legend of Zelda) Needs a Hug, Near Death Experiences, ONLY IN MEMORY THO, Other, Pre-Breath of the Wild, Recovered Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaemins_smile/pseuds/Jaemins_smile
Summary: "Living is hard, Wild, dying is easy.""You're right, it is. But they make it worth it."OrAs Wild is going to pass on to a new life he meets a man in a green tunic and realizes that the group of hero's he's come to call his family, makes all the hell he's been through worth it.
Relationships: Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Wild's adventure of healing [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1889782
Comments: 6
Kudos: 101





	Living is hard(dying is easy)

**Author's Note:**

> Before we do anything! Let's all thank Han(second admin) for playing such a big role in this series because without him this series wouldn't exist and he doesn't get enough credit for all the works he's helped with! Thank you Hannie bby, love you!! <3 
> 
> Now!  
> For plot purposes Wild isn't friends with anyone from his game (riju, Sidon, teba, Yunobo)  
> Also for plot purposes, Flora has a mom and she's a cunt just like Flora. 
> 
> Anyways~ on to the fic! This one is a little bit shitty compared to the rest but I like it, it's my first time writing a fic in this kind of setting so it's new to me, but enough rambling. Enjoy the fic!

They've been transferred to yet another new Hyrule, this one wasn't actually Hyrule though, it was a giant ocean.

Wind scream in joy when he stepped through the portal, it was his land. He hadn't been back in so long he was overjoyed to finally be home on Outset island.

Once everyone was safe through the portal he took off running, going straight across the bridge not far from them and to a house on the farside of the village. "Aryll! Granny! I'm hoome!" He scream.

All the town's people came rushing out of their homes and from their gardens at the sound of the boys voice, tremendously happy to see him again.

A small old woman and a small girl who looked unsettlingly similar to Wind came running from their home and wrapped Wind in bone crushing hugs. His family.

It made Wild as well as Hyrule jealous. Everyone had someone to greet them when they came home.

Warriors had Artemis and Impa  
Time had Malon  
Twilight had Shad  
Four had Dot  
Sky had Sun  
Wind had his family and Tetra  
Legend had a wide array of people having been on the most journeys.

Wild and Hyrule had no one to go home to. No one to get a hug from when they returned to their Hyrule's after Hylia knows how long they were gone. No one to want to return to.

It hurt. Everyone Wild loved had died many years ago and Hyrule never had any, having grown up alone inside a cave.

That's why whenever they transferred to a new place and witnessed yet another happy reunion, they'd cling to each other and would dissociate from the group.

"It sucks." Hyrule mumbled to Wild.

He only nodded in response. Wild hadn't really been on a speaking basis with anyone recently. He would never admit it but, he was feeling rather off lately and it was hard to speak, he felt he didn't have the right to speech and thought it best he didn't speak too much.

He said a few small words here and there mostly just 'yes' and 'no'.

"You wanna go exploring with me?" Hyrule asked as he pointed to a forest atop one of the two peaks of the island. Wild nodded his head once and began walking up the mountain, Hyrule in tow.

When they had entered the forest, they didn't expect to be swarmed by monsters, they never would've guessed such a peaceful island could harbor such ferocious beasts.

They were outnumbered by many, Wild had already broken several weapons and Hyrule was hurt.

The boys were facing a rather large problem, maybe it would've been smart to take more people with them, or at least let someone know where they were going.

"Hyrule! Fall back! You can't take them on!" Wild yelled as he blocked a strike from a moblin.

"You need my help! We aren't going to argue about this any longer!" Hyrule yelled back as he sliced down a bokoblin.

Wild groaned in frustration but didn't proceed to argue.

There were so many monsters, they were all from different Hyrule's, some of which Wild had never seen before. He was just glad not a lot of his monsters were here, they'd be in big trouble if say, a guardian, showed up.

"Wild look out! Behind you!" Hyrule suddenly yelled, scaring Wild.

Said boy, whipped around right as a lizalfos plunged it's sword into his stomach. His eyes widened and he stumbled back.

"No!! Wild!" He heard someone scream, it wasn't Hyrule. Oh. The others found them.

Wild choked on his own blood, spitting up a large amount of it. The blood dripped down his chin, staining his tunic red.

His head felt hazy like he was about to pass out, his knees weak as he stumbled backwards.

so this is it huh? Death by lizalfos? Pathetic.

He couldn't hear any fighting anymore, had all the monsters been taken out? Or was it just the sound of static in his ears muting everything?

No, it couldn't be that cause he could hear running and someone yelling a name. His name.

Wild suddenly felt hands on his arms, they were pulling him up off the ground into their arms, when had he fallen?

"Wild please no! Cub stay with us! Cub keep your eyes open!" So it was Twilight yelling his name? Was he upset with Wild?

"No cub I'm not upset with you. Don't talk please just focus on staying alive. Come on cub don't die." Twilight sobbed against Wild's shoulder.

"Guess I should learn to be more observant, huh?" Wild chuckled and choked up a mouthful of blood. Then all he could see was black.

"One!" Step forward, thrust sword  
"Two!" Step to the side  
"Three!" Spin, Swing sword  
"Stop!" Oh no

"The hell was that?" The man asked grabbing Link by the shoulder.

"I-Im sorry sir, I don't know what I did wrong." He was slapped across the face.

"Your movements are sloppy, how many times do I have to beat it into you?" He grabbed Link by the jaw in an iron grip, surely leaving bruises.

"I-Im s-sorry, I-I'll do better." Link stuttered. He only ever stuttered when he was nervous and his anxiety was running wild, he hated it. He was made fun of for it so much.

"O-oh? Y-You're s-sorry? Sorry doesn't cut it on the battlefield Link." A second voice said from behind Link. His second teacher.

"You're pathetic Link. You will never be good enough to save Hyrule. You're just a pathetic, useless, son of an alcoholic." The first man threw him backwards into the next man's arms only to be thrown to the ground, his head smacking hard on the ground.

His head smacked hard on the stone of Castle town's ground. It made Link's ears ring. He could feel the blood trickling from his temple.

Yet again. Zelda couldn't control her temper. But it wasn't her fault, she just wanted some Alone time and Link wouldn't give it to her, he just wanted to protect her.

"Why won't you just do as you're told?! Useless!" She hissed at him. Ignoring all the stares they were getting.

Everyone could see that she was blatantly abusing Link, but not a single one of them could do a thing about it, she was the princess after all.

Link wiped the blood from his head and quickly stood to his feet, bowing at the waist in apology.

He had taken a vow of silence two months ago, three weeks after he became Zelda's appointed night.

"You are such a nuisance! You are useless, Link. Can't even take a simple order to leave me alone and you really think you'll be able to take orders on the battlefield? Pathetic. Just leave you wretch!" She pushed him to the side hard.

His whole body was thrown to the side with the force of the Queen's slap, she stared down at Wild's small figure curling in on itself.

"What a nuisance you are Link. Get up!" The queen grabbed him by his arm and pulled him to his feet.

"If my daughter tells you to do something then you do it! I don't give a damn what power you think you hold over her but you have none!" She slapped him across the face again.

Link went to open his mouth, justify why he hadn't left Zelda's side even though she told him to, but the queen stopped him. "How dare you speak in my presence!? You son of whore! You have no right speaking to me with that filthy mouth of yours!"

Link flushed red in embarrassment, it was absolutely humiliating to have someone call you such names in front of the people you work with. Everyone on the royal guard could see and hear the venomous words the queen was spilling. They all laughed about it.

"How dare you call my mother a whore? She never did anything wrong! She was an amazing woman and doesn't deserve the humiliation you slander her name with!" Link stood up straight, a firm and angry look on his face.

He knew speaking to the queen was going to get his ass beat and he would be lucky to walk out alive and see the light of day again, but he wasn't going to let this witch slander his mother's good name.

"How dare you!" He closed his eyes as she yelled at him preparing for the worst.

He opened them once again and he was on the battlefield, 100 years ago. His body burnt and ached as he protect Zelda from yet another blast from a guardian.

Link pushed Zelda to the side, using all his body weight to do so, another guardian beam whizzing past them, skimming the left side of Link's face. He scream in agony as the beam burnt off the skin of his face along with his ear.

"Link!"

He pushed the princess behind himself as another guardian readied up it's laser. She was speaking but he didn't care, he had to protect her, it was his duty as her appointed knight to do so.

She shoved him back, a gold light illuminating from her. Link watched as she took down the rest of the guardians with what he assumed was the Goddesses power, he smiled proudly. She finally did it.

Link stumbled back, the pain too much to handle. His body was giving up on him. Not yet. He hasn't gotten to Gannon yet. not yet, no. He was falling down, his body decided it had enough.

He was falling backwards so slowly. The world was changing around him, the color of the trees surrounding him bluring and turning to a blindingly bright white.

He closed his eyes to sheild them from the painful light that was all around him as he kept falling.

When he opened his eyes, he was laying in water. He looked around and all he could see were smooth stone walls.

The shrine of resurrection. No! He can't be here!

That meant it all was a dream! He made everything up, everyone he came to love didn't even exist! He was alone again. No he couldn't be alone again. He wouldn't make it this time.

He pushed himself out of the small pool of water and jumped to his feet, he had to get out. This was fake, it wasn't real.

He burst out of the shrine to be met with that same blinding light from before. His eyes struggling to adjust to it.

Links vision cleared and he was in a place he's never seen before. He looked around only to find he was no longer infront of the shrine of resurrection.

He turned around and was met with the sight of two wolves. A golden one and a pitch Black wolf. They turned around and started walking, the gold one gesturing it's head for him to follow them.

As they were walking, a new companion joined them. A light brown Hylian dog was walking right next to Link, protectively.

The sounds of a bird echoed loud and then a seagull was whizzing past his head, looking back at him almost mischievously.

A small Skylark followed after the seagull, like it was chasing it down to scold it or something.

Then three small animals showed up in a group. A bunny, a fox, and an oddly small porcupine. They stuck close to Link's ankles, they seemed to like him.

The sight of all these animals made him smile slightly. They felt familiar somehow. Almost as if he knew them from somewhere.

Suddenly the two wolves stopped and sat down. Staring at a pitch black door.

"Are you sure you want to go through there Wild?"

Wild? Who was wild?  
Wait.  
That was him. He was Wild. That was the name that Twilight gave him. That was why Link felt so weird t be called. He'd gone by Wild for so long that Link was foreign to him now.

"Where is there?" Wild asked not taking his eyes of the door.

"The after life." He heard footsteps approaching. Stopping beside him.

"There is another option of course. You don't have to go to the after life. You could always go back the Land of the living." Wild looked over at the man speaking to him.

He was blonde and he wore green with a red scarf around his neck. Who was this?

"Why would I do that? I don't want to suffer anymore. Everyone I love has died, there is no point." Wild muttered, more to himself than the man beside him.

He didn't want to return to the living and end up alone again. It wasn't going to happen.

"Oh? What about your fellow heros? They're still very much alive and preparing to grieve you." The man grabbed Wild by the shoulders and lead him away from the door to what appeared to be a window.

"This my child, is what is happening around you as we speak. Your fellow hero's are doing everything they can to save you from dying."

The man didn't lie. Right before his own eyes, was an imagery of his brothers frantically trying to save him.

Wind was crying on the floor, his little sister trying to comfort him.

Twilight was gripping his hand so hard his knuckles were white, he was sobbing and begging Wild not to die.

Wind's Grandma, Time, and Hyrule, were all tending to the wound in Wild's stomach, they were stitching him up. He had bled a lot judging by the basin of red water and the stained towels.

Sky had passed out and Legend was watching over him.

Warriors was on stand by if any of the three tending to Wild needed anything.

Wild looked over at the man, "They aren't fake? I thought... I thought that I imagined them while I was in a coma."

"No Wild, they are very much real and you are dying. You have to chose now, there is no more time to stall. Do you want to let yourself die and move on to a new life? Or do you want to go back to your family and live this life?" Wild thought for a moment before he made his decision.

"I want...."

_Very_ _well, hero of the Wild. May the goddess Hylia smile upon you._

"He's not breathing!!"

"Wild!!"

" Wild No!"

"Move away from him!"

"Cub! Wild!! No!!!"

A heart wrenching scream bounced around the walls of Wind's childhood home.

Everything was black. So dark. So quiet. So.... Scary. It reminded him of when he woke up from his coma

He opened his eyes and was met with more darkness, if it weren't for a distant flicker of a flame he would've thought his eyes were still closed.

Talking. He could hear talking coming from far away, probably the same area as the flame. There was crying, lots of it.

"Twi? Rule?" His throat strained to get the words out, it was so dry. He hadn't even been out that long, why did it hurt so bad?

His ears perked up when he heard someone fall to the ground and the repetitive sound of feet hitting the floor.

"Wild? Oh my god Wild! You're awake!" It was Twilight, he sounded like he had been crying.

"Wild!" He was suddenly hugged around the neck, and Hyrule was sobbing into his shoulder.

"Why are you crying?" His voice was raspy, it sounded awful in his own ear, he couldn't imagine how bad it sounded to the others.

"Cub, honey, you have been out for a week.  
You've been unstable this whole time, we've almost lost you twice, we we're so scared." Twilight ran a hand through Wild's messy hair, placing the gentlest kiss to his head.

"Hm that's strange, he said there would be no difficulties with me coming back." Wild muttered, if the other two found anything weird about what he said, they didn't mention it.

"Wild I'm so sorry, it's all my fault! I never should have taken you up that mountain! I almost got you killed, I'm so so sorry." Hyrule sobbed.

It never occurred to Wild that Hyrule would blame himself for what happened. He felt a bit guilty for it.

"It's okay Rule. Don't worry about me, I've beat death more times than you can count, no way am I gonna die to a lizalfos of all things." Wild said in that cocky voice that made Twilight want to smack him upside the head.

"You two look dreadful, get up here and sleep with me." Wild cackled and pulled the two into the bed with him. Despite almost dying, he was still stupidly strong.

The next morning when Wild was woken up, everyone insisted that he go outside for some fresh air if he was well enough to move around. Turns out he was, so with the help of Wind's grandma and Time, Wild made it out to the front porch and was now watching the ocean, the boys playing in the yard background noise.

"What are you thinking about?" Hyrule asked quietly.

Wild hummed softly before answering. "In the moments I was dying, I had these memories, bad memories, then I was falling and then I met this man. He looked like he was one of us. He told me that I had a choice to live or die and all I could think about then was all of my memories I have recovered, everything I have been through." Wild could see how nervous Hyrule was talking about this, he did feel guilty after all.

"I couldn't help but think of all the wrong that's been done to me, all the messed up things I've dealt with and done. He told me, living is hard, and that it wasn't shameful for me to pass on And then I remembered you and all the others, and I realized. It's worth it."

Wild finally turned to his best friend and smiled brightly, the first smile Hyrule has seen on him since before the run in with his Zelda.

Hyrule smiled back and hugged him around the shoulders. "You're right."

**Author's Note:**

> (before my rambling starts I'd just like to say that the whole time I was writing this the title was "Wild goes skrrt" okay, onto the rambling)  
> For those who might not know, this is who belongs to which animal. 
> 
> Golden wolf - Time  
> Black wolf - Twilight  
> Hylian dog - Warriors  
> Skylark - Sky  
> Legend - bunny  
> Hyrule - fox  
> Four - oddly small porcupine  
> Wind - seagull
> 
> I didn't really know what animal to assign everyone so I kinda just did whatever but I think it works. Four was going to be a hedgehog, I might change it to that still but maybe not cause porcupines are cute. 
> 
> Now, please remember I love taking requests for future parts of the series so if there is anything, and I mean anything (no really, they mean anything -Han) that you guys want to see, don't be afraid to say it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!! <3


End file.
